Phoebe Austin
Phoebe Austin Daughter of Trivia Second Cohort Roleplay by: Awesome Personality +bright, practical, caring -down to earth, lies, curious On the outside, Phoebe appears to be like one of those girls who has a lot of money and is a snob. But once you get to know her, you know she's not. Phoebe is an intelligent girl, with a mind open to new things. She may not have much of an imagination, since she is totally down-to-earth and practical, but she can go with whatever story her friends make up. She is a bit of a liar when it comes to people. If she doesn't like them, she acts fake with all smiles, but secretly deep down, she hates their guts. Pheobe tends to use strategics in battle, rather than weapons, though she is an archer. History Max was a British tourist in America when he met Phoebe's mother. He was taking photos of the Golden Gate Bridge, when she spotted him. He was a very handsome man, so usually women did approach him. But she was different. He invited her for a drink and they went out. They started dating. Aftter a couple of days, they wanted to go to the next level. So they did, but the next morning she was gone. Max moved to San Francisco and searched for her. He could not find her. He moved his career there as a big executive for a company, hoping that he would stumble across her or her company. Phoebe was born on August 7. Max found her on his doorstep in a basket. There was a note that read, "Dear Max, This is our daughter. Name her what you would like. But send her to the Wolf House when she's older." Max cared for the girl and named her Phoebe. They lived in a fancy apartment, since Max hailed from a wealthy family. She always wore the best clothes, and she never wore any clothes twice. He sent her to a private school from kindergartan to middle school, where she had many friends. There was this kid, Hornbeam was his name, who was picked on, since he was paralyzed waist down. Phoebe felt bad for him. She invited him over to her apartment to meet her father. Just when they got inside the apartment, they found a hellhound, and Max petting it saying,"Look what I found outside our apartment today, Phoe! Isn't he adorable?". The hellhound lashed out at Phoebe knocking her out. She woke up in the Wolf House, not knowing what happened to Hornbeam or her father. Lupa explained everything, and when she was trained the basics, she was sent to Camp Jupiter. PhoeA.gif PhoebettheBrit.gif PhoebeAus.png Phoeeee.gif Phoee.gif PhoeAustin.gif Background General Info Gallery Phoebe.jpg PA2.jpg PA3.jpg PA4.jpg PA.png PPPPPPPPPPP.png Papa.png Possessions Pet N/A Skills Offensive- 1) Children of Trivia have the ability to use magic to conjure small fireballs which can be thrown to light things on fire or burn others. 2) Children of Trivia have the ability to use magic to electrically charge something made of metal for a short time. Defensive- 1) Children of Trivia have the ability to use magic to create an arcane shield which protects from a single attack; the child of Hecate is drained a decent amount no matter what the shield is used to block. 2) Children of Trivia have the ability to curse a weapon, making it so that it is completely ineffective for a short time. Passive- 1) Chiildren of Trivia have the innate ability to see in all directions at once. 2) Children of Trivia are stronger in the moonlight. 3) Children of Trivia are able to communicate with the dead to gather information. Supplementary- 1) Children of Trivia can temporarily enchant a single object to become unbreakable. 2) Children of Trivia can call upon a ferocious animal like a wolf, dog or cat to aid them in a multitude of ways. 3) Children of Trivia can cast a levitation spell on themselves for short times, the longer they levitate the more power it drains. 4) Children of Trivia are able to use some healing spells to heal minor wounds. 5) Children of Trivia are adept at making potions and elixirs. Two Months After Camper is Claimed- 1) Children of Trivia are able to create their own minor custom spells, for things such as summoning, locating, finding, passive non battle stuff Four Months After Camper is Claimed- 1) Children of Trivia are able to create their own major custom spells, for things such as necromancy, battle related spells, teleportation, etc. However, the more complex and powerful the spell, the more energy it drains from the user. Six Months After Camper is Claimed- 1) Children of Trivia are able to transform into a wolf for a short time, the longer they remain in this state, the more energy it drains, and the more time they will need between transformations. Traits- 1) Children of Trivia are able to read and interpret tarot cards. 2) Children of Trivia are able to use crystal balls to interpret future events. Relationships Parents Rivals/Enemies N/A Friends N/A Trivia *Her model is Troian Bellisario. *Her favorite book is To Kill A Mockingbird (by Harper Lee). *She uses a bow and arrow. Category:British Category:American Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Children of Trivia Category:Characters Category:Theawesomeperson202 Category:Demigod Category:Second Cohort Category:August Birthday Category:Archer